Fullmetal's Love
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: EdXOC. A wedding fic  and an X-mas gift for my friend Suki :D R


**Merry christmas everyone! This is a one-shot for my friend Brittany(aka Suki), it is her christmas gift from me. :) I hope you like it suki-chan! Sora (my faithful and lovely editor) helped write some in the after-story at the end, it was fun writing with her (i love you Sora-nee-chan!) Anyway i hope everyone out there has a safe and very merry holiday! now no with the story!**

**...urr first the disclaimer ^^' Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA IF I DID...ROYAI WOULD BE AMAZING-NESS THAT HAPPENED IN EVERY EPISODE :3**

**...now! on with the story deus *bows***

* * *

FullMetal's Love

Ed X OC fic

The small home of Pinako Rockabell was hectic as men dressed in black tuxedos ran around the back yard to set up for the wedding ceremony. Bridesmaid wearing knee length red dressing helped set up vases of white and red roses along the path. Suki Mustang looked out the bedroom window as her wedding was put together. She sighed and looked down at her gown, brushing the invisible lint off it. Her gown was snow white, with beading along the top that ran to her waist. It flared out at her hips forming a ballroom gown look.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her nervous thoughts, " Now look at that bride to be," Suki blushed her friend Hana always found a way to embarrass her," are you already for me to fix your hair and make up?"

"Yes, thanks Hana. Do you think Ed is nervous?" Suki sat down at the make up table that was on one side of the small blue room. Hana brushed her hair and began to curl it.

"I don't think he is. I bet he can't wait to see you"

After an hour of both hair and make up, it was time to get ready for the ceremony. The groom in the back yard dressed in his suit with a red tie, his golden hair was out of its normal braid and in a ponytail. A pianist began to play Canon in D major and the bride's maids walked out with their assigned grooms men and then took their place. The guests stood and Suki appeared she walked slow as the music played, Elicia skipped happily throwing red rose petals in the air. Suki and Ed had decided that Lieutenant Havoc would marry the two.

"Edward Elric, do you take Suki Mustang to be your wedded wife. To love her for all of time?" Jean smiled at the couple as they gazed at one another.

"I do" Ed blushed.

"Suki Mustang, do you take Edward Elric to be you wedded husband. To love him for all of time?"

"I do" suki's voice cracked slightly.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

The crowd cheered as they kissed, some whistled making the two turn the color of a tomato.

7 years latter.

" Emily! Don't hit your brother!" Suki yelled out the window of the country house. The little brown haired girl pouted, " but momma he broke my transmutation! It was going to be a present for uncle Roy…." Jonathan whipped his runny nose on his sleeve and continued to play with the broken horse.

Suki sighed, "Now play nicely…or no chocolate pie for dessert!" she turned and went back inside.

Emily redrew the transmutation circle and sat the clay in the center. For a seven year old her alchemy talent was soon to be as good as her fathers, a true child prodigy. Her gold eyes shined with determination as she transmuted the clay blob into a Shiba Inu. Jonathan sat amazed, watching his big sister. "Big sister, that's so cool!" Emily looked over at her 4-year brother and smiled. He suddenly looked down at his hands; his green eyes had tears in them, " Sis…im sorry I broke your gift for uncle Roy…." Emily scooted over to sit next to her little brother and hugged him, " its okay Johnny, how about I make you a toy?"

Jonathan nodded, "Can it be a cat?"

"Sure"

Suki and Edward watched their kids play out of the window of their house. Suki wrapped her arms around her husbands stomach, "Kind of funny they act like how winry said you and Al acted at their age," Ed grinned, " So…what if I said they may have a little sister or brother soon…" Edward's eyes where the size of dinner plates, "What?" Suki giggled and rubbed her now flat stomach, "Just found out this morning."

A door opening and sounds of footsteps coming into the small kitchen made the couple turn around. Roy mustang accompanied by Hana Yoshida stood in the doorway wearing their citizen clothing. " Congrads you two…. seems you've been _busy_," Roy smirked at the couples matching faces, "any way where's the two little soldiers anyway?"

"Right here uncle Roy!", Emily bounded through the door and ran to hug her uncle, Jonathan at her heals. "Uncle Roy, Im gonna be a soldier someday just like you and my daddy!" Jonathan grinned. "Emily, Jonathan, its time for dinner; let your uncle take his seat." They nodded and sat down, but of course dinner wasn't right until Al and May also took their seat; and the annual Ed versus Roy eating contest began.

There was a knock at the door, making everyone at the table look up.

"Who's at the door?" Ed asked, with food stuffed in his mouth

"Why don't you get up and answer it then?" Suki asked, laughing

Ed sighed and went to the door. He was surprised when he saw two other of his friends at the door.

"Eeeeeed! Hi!" greeted a raven-haired girl as she wrapped her arms around Ed in a hug

"Hey Sora!" laughed Ed

This was Sora Kitsune, a good friend of Ed, Suki, and Hana. She came inside the house, dragging her fiancé Ling in with her.

"Hey everyone!" Ling called to the others, and then got a number of "heys" back.

"C'mon Ling, lets go Om nom nom on some of that food!" grinned Sora, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she said that

"Oh yeah, I'm all there with ya!" he laughed

The food loving couple charged into the kitchen, ignoring the face palming Edward.

Once the whole gang was there everyone sat down to eat, and enjoyed the company of each other; some had not seen each other in a while. The news of a new Elric was announced so was that Roy and Hana where engaged. Emily and Johnathan asked Roy a thousand questions about alchemy and being in the military. Suki, Hana, and Sora cleaned the kitchen talking about what their men have been up too. It was peaceful, not worrying somebody would attack, everyone took this chance to relax even if it was just for a little while.

All four couples were out on the front porch, talking with each other and watching the Elric kids play outside. Sora and Ling announced that since they've been engaged for a while, they were planning on getting married really soon.

"And screw the rules! You two are BOTH gonna be my maids of honors" grinned Sora, as she grabbed Suki and Hana's hands

"Are you able to have two maids of honors?" asked Suki

Sora shrugged "once again, SCREW THE RULES!" she laughed

Hana and Suki laughed at her, and then Ling pulled Sora to him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Make sure to bring the kids" Ling said to Ed and Suki

Ed laughed "Of course! They wouldn't miss it!"

Roy chuckled "this is going to be a very busy year"

"Sure is" giggled Hana, kissing her fiancé

"I bet it's gonna get even busier" smiled Suki, patting her stomach

Ed smiled and kissed Suki's cheek "knowing this crazy family we have together, it is!"

Sora punched the air with one her free arm "OH HELL YEAH!"

Ed looked at Ling "You're insane to put up with her hyperness"

Ling chuckled "Well that's just something I love about her"

"Ok kids! Time to come in!" Suki hollered

"Ok mommy!"

The friends all said goodbye to one another, and went their separate ways, and wondered when all of them would be together again.

* * *

**please fave and review :3 i enjoy hearing your fead-back**

**happy hoildays**

** ~Hana-chan**


End file.
